Protectors
by Fire Tiggeress
Summary: Ginny has her life thrown around after the war and makes some unexpected friends - I took some liberty with this (some dead people are actually alive etc) and some characters are OOC and others are purely just made up - just a wee bit of fun for me- set later than the books
1. chapter 1

_New story- yaaaayyyy – enjoy_

XXXXXXX

Ginny and Neville walked into the great hall for dinner, both exhausted. School had only been in session for a week and it was already a lot of work. Ginny looked around the hall thinking something was different. After a few seconds she spotted another table added to the hall with 16 seats at it.

"Neville? Do you know what that's for" she said pointing to the new addition. She figured Neville would know considering he was head boy.

He shrugged and said, "Im more concerned about the lack of food on the table. Im starving, and they choose today to forget food." He look so offended that Ginny just had to laugh, which caused him to turn his glare to her. She was about to retaliate when McGonagall clapped her hands for silence.

"Today children, we have visitors to the school to talk to you about what will happen to some students and how to deal with those changes. She has promised to not talk forever so you will get fed soon." Once that left her mouth a voice drifted up from the new table.

"Oh Minnie that's not fair. Let them eat first. It'll give me time to talk to me Hufflepuffs anyway." The while hall turned to see a small young woman, not much older than them, heavily tattooed twirling her wand through her fingers. She was wearing a sleeveless top and skin tight jeans and 6 inch heeled boots. All black of course, that made Ginny just like her.

McGonagall just glared at her and said, "Fine, students you may eat first but do not leave the hall." When the food appeared, Neville was filling his plate faster than ever before. Ginny watched on in horror as Neville appeared to inhale all the food he could get his hands on. He eventually sat back with a content smile on his face and sighed. Ginny shook her head and started to eat.

Once all the students had had their fill, the Headmistress stood up and asked for silence, while the young woman wandered onto the dais. McGonagall gave her a heavy glare when she saw the knives in a holster on her thigh and sat down with a sour expression on her face.

"Good evening, students. I am Samantha O'Callaghan and I am a protector and I protect the natural order of the world. In this room there is 12 like me. They have a different magical core from everyone else and once we train them they will be immortal, and nothin can touch them. At breakfast tomorrow you will all get a letter. It will say if you are one of these people or not. If not then please don't feel like it is your god given right to pester these few. They will be in immense pain from training to fight and will likely hit you if you try. I did and almost bit a teachers head off when they tried to give me into trouble. I should apologise for my team they are away doing something they shouldn't be to the halls. If I were you i wouldn't go onto the third floor for an hour at least. That is all I have to say. Have a good night. Any questions ill be in Hufflepuff." Samantha bowed and walked out twirling her wand the whole way, her golden wavy hair swaying as she walked.

Ginny turned to grab her bag to head back to the dorm with Neville when she heard Harry Potter say, "I'll be one of them. I have to be. I mean I am the only one with enough power." Hermione and Ron nodded along with him. Ginny had to resist the urge to hit them. Ever since the war the 'Golden Trio' had decided that they were better than everyone else on the planet and had turned into giant assholes. Neville had to push Ginny out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxx

At midnight, Ginny was shattered but just couldn't sleep. She wandered over to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her freckles seemed more prominent in the dark, contrasted with her immensely pale skin. The darkness of the room combined with her black t-shirt made her look like a floating head. She giggled and sauntered into her bedroom.

After sitting and staring out the window for a while, Ginny grabbed her big woolly cardigan and went down to the common room. As she plodded down the stairs she heard voices. Thinking they were just other night dwelling students like her she continued on.

She reached the common room and almost put her fist through the wall. Sat there on the sofas were Ron, Hermione and Harry. She had the dignity not to stop dead and so she put her head down and kept going. Unfortunately, her deep red hair gave her away.

"Oh look, Ron! She's come to get another autograph from us!" She heard Harry say. Over the course of the summer, she'd had autograph after autograph foisted on to her against her will. They made a rather nice bonfire but they still hadn't gotten the point that she did. Not. Want. Them.

She didn't even look up as she made her way to the portrait and opened it. They started giggling about fan girls always after them and Ginny had to seriously resist the urge to snap their necks at a sharp ninety degree angle.

She shut the portrait quietly and walked away, glad to be away from the troublesome idiots. She was sitting in an alcove not far away from the dungeons when she heard a door open and shut. Thinking it was Professor Snape she got up to leave when she walked straight into a dark haired man, not much taller than her, dressed in black trousers and a t-shirt. He grabbed her shoulders to stop her from falling and looked her up and down. "Are you Ginevra Weasley?" When she nodded her continued, "Ok good. Im Luca Gissio. One of Sam's compatriots. I was just away to look for you. We thought it would be a good idea to tell everyone that would be trained that they were going to be trained before everyone else. Stop the shock from going straight to your brains in front of everyone. Are you ok?" He had looked over to her and noticed she'd gone slightly pale and looked like she was about pass out. He sighed and picked her up just as her legs gave out from under her.

Luca put her back down just outside the kitchen doors and looked over her, making sure she was still standing he said, "Over your shock now?" She raised an eyebrow and shook her head

"Nah, I'm not shocked, more excited. Im just exhausted." He nodded in understanding. Having been there himself he knew exactly what it was like. Just as she was about to open the door to the kitchen he stopped her and gave her a warning.

"Watch out. Sam can be a bit of a force but she means well. She's a tad insane, its just who she is so just go along with it. She doesn't mean to offend you she just talks without thinking so …" he trailed off just as a loud crash echoed out through the door. He pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered "You'd think she'd learn but nooooo. If I have to knock her out so help me God Jules will die." He opened the door and pulled Ginny in behind him, shielding her with himself.

The first thing Ginny saw was a frying pan fly past her head and hit the wall behind her. She peaked out from behind Luca, made eye contact with him and they both looked back at the scene in front of them.

Samantha looked wild, her eyes were bright green and her hair was everywhere. She was muttering about insolent little fuckers that dared touch her stuff. Just as she was about to throw something else, Luca launched himself at her to pin her arms by her sides. Ginny watched on, bemused, when she heard the door creek behind her.

Ginny turned around to see a crowd standing behind her, she didn't care who it was she was too tired but she saw her brother George and Neville nodded to them and turned around against o watch what was going on. She heard someone curse under there breath behind her and felt a hand on her back. "Hey Sweetheart. I'm Mical. Gimme a sec and ill explain what's going on." Ginny looked up to the man. He was tall, with dyed blond hair and a strong Scottish accent. Stronger accent than the rest, she noted. Ginny nodded to her new acquaintance and wandered over to Neville whilst watching the increasingly weird argument.

"Hey Nev. Looks like we're in this mess together eh?" She said putting her head on his shoulder. He nodded and put his arm around her. "Yeah. But we're stuck with the snakes." That made Ginny actually look at who else was there. There was George, standing behind her of course (she would ask him later why he was there and not trained before them), but most of the others were slytherins, apart from Parvati Patil, she was a fellow gryffindor who nodded to her and went back to talking to her twin , Padma Patil, a slytherin. The rest were slytherins. There was Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson (ugh), Bloody Gregory Goyle and his stupid counterpart Vincent Crabbe. There was smoking gun Blaise Zabini, and of course the prince of snakes himself, Draco Malfoy. Ginny looked at Neville and whispered, "Oh, FUCK"

XXXXXXXXX

 _A/n: thanks for reading. I will try to update regularly which will probably happen cause I'm a massive procrastinator who hates exams. Please leave a comment and tell me what you like or don't like and I will be forever grateful._

 _P.s I don't own any of the Harry Potter franchise sadly._


	2. Chapter 2

**_And I'm back- please review and help a girl out - enjoy_**

While Ginny was trying to resist the urge to punch a Slytherin, namely a Mr Draco Malfoy who was sniggering with Blaise while sneaking glances at her, Samantha had stopped resisting Luca and Mical and had calmed down enough for them to inject her with a sedative.

Luca turned to the crowd, sighed, cracked his neck and said, "Well, welcome to the rest of your lives. For those of you who don't know, I'm Luca and this is Mical. You all know Sam. You lot are the next to be trained as Protectors." He turned to Mical and looked pleadingly at him, evidently not too comfortable talking in front of the crowd.

Michal took over with an eyeroll saying, "As we speak, your stuff is being moved into your new rooms. When you go back to your houses you will notice a new door has been installed- go through it. It will lead you to what is basically a mini house. In Gryffindor there is five bedooms. Jules will join you there. In Ravenclaw, where Oliver - who you have yet to meet - and I will be, there is three bedrooms. In Hufflepuff there is only one bedroom for Samantha and in Slytherin there is ten bedrooms and Luca will join you. You will all have your own room."

Ginny looked around the room. They were all looking the way she imagined she looked - shocked but excited. While they were knew that many things would change, they didn't think that they would be completely isolated from the rest of the school.

Ginny looked to Neville. His eyes were wide with shock but they were lit up happily.

 _'I guess it's because he's finally got the chance to prove himself strong again'_ she thought. Even thought Neville had proven himself to be braver and stronger than most of the school, most forgot about it. Ginny felt sorry for him often, especially in potions, which wasn't his best subject.

While Ginny was lost in thought, Samantha had woken up enough to slap her counterparts and start explaining more.

"While you have your own rooms, we will partner you with someone that will be your partner for life, unless one of you die. Morbid I know but that's the way it is."

The group looked round the room eyeing up everyone that they could possibly be partnered with. Ginny locked eyes with Draco. She sneered. He smirked. Ginny looked back to Samantha who caught her eye and raised her eyebrows and mouthed 'sorry'.

As Samantha was about to start talking again, a six foot man stormed through the doors, his deep burgundy Afro bouncing with every step. He charged up to Samantha bowed his head and said, "McGonagall knows. We need to leave." He turned and looked at the group of students, nodded and said "By the way, Im Oliver." Then stood to attention behind her.

Samantha took a deep breath, looked down and back up. "Well now is as good a time as any to see how stealthy you lot are. We'll go through the Gryffindor entrance. Right, line up behind me." She walked up to the door of the kitchen and waited expectantly.

They organised themselves rather swiftly into a straight line with Mical, Luca and Oliver bringing up the rear. Ginny was behind George, who turned to wink at her. She glanced over her shoulder and looked straight into the eyes of Blaise Zabini. He surprised her by smiling kindly at her and nodding. She gave him a half smile back. _'Might as well try and get along with him if he's gonna have my back'_ she thought, resigning herself to a life in a throng of Slytherins.

Ginny looked back to the front to hear Samantha say "Get caught and you'll be first up tomorrow. Meet you at the fat lady. Gryffindors, lead them, you can make it on your own im sure."

Ginny grinned. She had grown up with six brothers, two of which were the biggest terrors on Hogwarts since the (in)famous Mauraders, under the ever watching eye of Molly Weasley. She knew how to sneak about. She would certainly not be getting up first tomorrow morning. George was obviously thinking the same thing as he turned and grinned at her.

Samantha opened the door and disappeared, leaving the recruits to themselves. Blaise tapped Ginnys shoulder and whispered "Show us the way, oh great leader." To which he got a bemused smile from Ginny and a slap from Draco, who then also turned to her and almost painfully said "I hate him but yeah could you show us the way."

Ginny sighed and considered her options. She could leave them in the kitchens to fend for themselves, get caught and make an enemy of her or she could show them the way and make two Slytherin friends. She decided to lead them.

"Fine but if you get me caught, so help me Merlin you will die." Ginny said this with just the right amount of fire in her eyes for the two boys to look actually scared but they agreed anyway. She nodded and headed towards the door, tipping her head to her brother and best friend who were discussing the easiest and quickest way up to the tower.

Ginny stopped at the door and turned to the two semi-nervous boys trailing behind her.

"Can you see in the dark well?" She inquired. The Blaise glanced at Draco and shook his head slightly. After a moment Draco cleared his throat and shook his head in shame.

Ginny pinched the skin between her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned and looked at George and beckoned him over. She turned back to the boys who would be accompanying her and said,

"When George opens this door, you're going to have to hold my hands, don't worry I don't have the diseases Ron has, its pitch black at this time of night and if you're not good in the dark then well..." she trailed off near the end moved to the middle of them and held her hands out.

Without a blink, Blaise placed his surprisingly soft hand into her left and Draco took her right reluctantly a moment later. Ginny nodded to George who yanked the door open and she dragged the two boys out and instantly pulled them flush to the wall. The corridor they were in had no windows and no torches which meant it was pitch black. Ginny held the boys still for a moment until she could hear nothing but themselves am the castle creaking. She tugged on their hands and started to run. Blaise and Draco kept up easily. Even with stopping at every junction to listen for prefects or teachers, they made it to the Great Hall in record time. The trio legged it round to the stairs and took them two at a time.

At the bottom of the moving stairs Ginny stopped for a moment, letting go of her compatriots. Blaise turned to say something but Ginny slapped her hand across his mouth and shook her head. What the Slytherins didn't know was that the entire staircase was full of portraits that would alert the teachers to their presence instantly.

Thinking quickly, Ginny pointed to her feet and stood on her toes, telling them to tip-toe up the stairs. They nodded and then proceeded to follow Ginny up the four sets of stairs that were blessedly not moving. They reached the place were the Fat Lady should have been but instead the door was open wide.

Ginny glanced to the boys beside her, took a deep breath and entered, Draco and Blaise surprisingly following without hesitation and were greeted by a bare foot Samantha.

"Well done you three. You're first here and, well, as you can see, we got bored and they were annoying."

Their eyes followed the direction Samantha was pointing and saw three upside down heros demanding to be taken down. It appeared that Mical and Samantha. The only two there, had put full body-bind spells on the trio and hung them from their ankles in the common room. When they saw that there was two Slytherins in their rooms, they were shocked to silence.

Ron was the first to break his silence and screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE YOU FILTHY DEATH EATERS. AND STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER."

Before anyone could react, Draco stepped forward, wrapped his arm around Ginnys shoulders, and kissed her temple.

"What? This sister? The one Im now friends with? Yeah, not gonna happen ginger." He looked down at Ginny and smiled at her. The look in his eyes told her that he was ready to make amends for his previous misgivings and be friends with her. She believed him.

Blaise stepped up and ruffled her hair before stalking over to Ron. He crouched down next to his head and whispered in his ear. Clearly what he said scared Ron to his core. Not that it was difficult to do but he still did it.

Samantha appeared at the side of Ginny and gave her a wink. "Blaise? Draco? A quick tip. You don't have to stay in your house." She said before stalking off to wait for the rest.

Draco grabbed Blaise by the collar and dragged him over to Ginny and himself and dragging them behind him he stepped into the hidden section of castle that had been opened.

The three new friends looked around in wonder. The lounge area was spacious and light, painted in the palest blue. To one side there was wide windows that opened the view to the rest of the castle and loch. Just in front of that was a kitchenette, made big enough to accommodate any small food making expeditions they would be doing. Past that was six wide doors, five of them bedrooms, the sixth a massive bathroom that was revealed when Blaise opened the door. To the far right and far left of the room was two worn black sofas next to what looked like tunnels.

By this point it was about half two in the morning and the group was nackered. Just as Blaise was about to walk down the tunnel that they figured would lead to Hufflepuff and Slytherin, Draco called him back.

"Didn't you hear was Sam said? We don't have to stay in our houses. I vote for staying with our new Red headed friend. That is, if she'll have us?"

They turned expectantly to Ginny, no doubt expecting her to tell them to go away. If she told them to stay, she'd piss off pretty much every Gryffindor in existence but if she told them to leave she'd lose what could become a great friendship.

Ginny looked them in the eyes, seeing hope, happiness and kindness and decided that she didn't give a damn.

"You can stay. We need to break the "Gryffindor hates Slytherin" stereotype and who better to do it than us huh?"

Draco broke out into a massive grin and elbowed Blaise in the ribs.

"Ya hear that Blaise. We can stay. I CALL DIBS ON _THAT_ ROOM!" Draco broke into a sprint towards the room closest to the kitchenette. He stopped at the door charmed his name into it in a brilliant silver, cackled and stormed into his new room before slamming the door behind him.

"Yenno, sometimes I worry about that boy." Blaise said, turning to Ginny. She sniggered which turned into a yawn. Blaise smiled softly before kissing Ginnys head and walking over to the room next to Dracos, leaving the one next to them for Ginny.

"Goodnight Red. I hope you give us a chance. We're sorry for anything we did to you." He said before dissappering into his new room.

Ginny grinned to herself and sauntered over to the door next to Blaises. She charmed her name on to it like Draco and Blaise had done and entered. The room was much like the lounge but had smaller windows and dark furniture. The bed was huge and had soft silk coverings suited to a queen.

Ginny took off her cardigan, stretched and settled into her new bed. She stared up at the roof, thinking about her new unlikely acquaintances.

Scowling, dark, bad boy Draco turned out to be a surprisingly happy soul. While running through the halls earlier he had trusted her completely and genuinely smiled at her everytime she turned to see he was ok.

Tuff, up tight, player Blaise surprised Ginny by being a relaxed, chill person who was clearly the only thing that stopped Draco from losing it completely.

The fact that these two enigmas had shown their true colours to Ginny made her trust their words and believe that they truely wanted to repent for their years of bullying.

With that thought, Ginny turned over and fell asleep, knowing that no matter what, things would turn out ok.

 _And I'm done. I don't know why but for some reason I also thought that Draco would be a bit like playful Sirius when he's comfortable so that's the way I'll portray him. If anyone wants anything changed or anything please tell me. Remember to review and boost me self esteem. Thanks a lot - Fire_


End file.
